


M is for Marriage

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Just really cute, M/M, no one dies for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: Rick didn't think anything could shock him anymore, but Carl proves him wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through the alphabet !! im writing these hella fast bc 1. i really want to write atm and 2. i wanna finish this series but if i take too long ill lose interest
> 
> this one is just really nice and cute and for once nobody dies ! 
> 
> Part 13/26 of the Rarl A to Z series.

Rick was not easily shaken. In the past two years, he'd seen enough to desensitize himself from most things. Guts, gore, murder, suicide, Rick had seen it all, and unfortunately, he felt indifferent to it all. Nothing shocked him anymore.

At least, that's what Rick thought.

One evening, Rick and Michonne were a little late coming home from their duties. This meant that Carl had to feed Judith, a responsibility Michonne usually took on. Judith seemed to like Michonne more than anyone else. As expected, the pair entered their home to see Carl seated at the table, cradling Judy in one arm and holding a bottle to her mouth with his free hand. He murmured softly to Judith, smiling proudly down at his sister.

Rick made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the tap. "Thanks for feedin' her." He said to Carl, leaning back against the counter as Michonne sat next to Carl at the table.

"Yeah, it's cool. Took forever to get her to stop crying and drink this, though," Carl chuckled, watching as Judith unlatched her lips from the nipple of the bottle. "Oh, okay then. Michonne, d'you wanna..?" He trailed off, nodding down at the gurgling baby.

"Sure thing. Come here, Judy," Michonne cooed, reaching out and gently lifting her away from Carl. 

Michonne cocked an eyebrow as Carl handed her the bottle, her gaze falling upon a sliver band on Carl's ring finger.

"What's that?" She asked, nodding her head at the ring.

"Oh, right," Carl murmured, biting his lip in a failed attempted to hold back a smile, "Ron and I are getting married."

The pair's attention was immediately turned to Rick as he spluttered, choking on the water he was drinking.

"Shit, are you okay?" Carl asked, standing up and rushing over to his Dad, gently patting his back as he coughed.

Once Rick caught his breath again, he turned to Carl with wide eyes. "You're gettin' _married_!?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Carl breathed, a grin spreading across his face.

"I would hug you if I wasn't holding a baby," Michonne teased, smiling at Carl, "Oh, Carl, you're all grown up!"

Rick watched as his son blushed faintly, smiling down at the ring on his left hand. His brain couldn't really process what was happening. His little boy, getting _married_? Granted, Carl's 19 now, legally an adult if laws were relevant. If Carl wants to get married, Rick can't do anything to stop it. 

"I mean, we love each other, you know? We've been together for.. 4 years now. I know marriage doesn't mean what it use to, but.. It's important to us," Carl explained, smiling shyly at Rick, "Is.. Are you okay with this?"

Rick sighed, running his fingers through his hair. After a few seconds of silence, a smile slowly spread across Rick's face. All that mattered was Carl's happiness, right? 

"I am, Carl," Rick said, slowly wrapping his arm around his son tightly. "I am."

"Thank you," Carl breathed, hugging Rick back and pressing his face against his father's shoulder.

"I thought Ron was meant to ask for my blessing, hey?" Rick teased, patting Carl on the back.

Carl laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out of the embrace. "Dad, Ron is scared shitless of you."

Rick tsked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if I'm gonna be his father in law he's gonna have to get over that."

"Yeah," Carl whispered, looking down at his hand again. A bewildered yet ecstatic look overtook his face. "I can't believe I'm getting _married_ , you know? I mean, for a while I didn't know if I'd live past 14, and now I'm in love and I'm getting married and I'm really happy. I forgot, for a long time, while we were out there and when Negan happened, what it was like to be happy.. Sorry, I'm rambling I just- this feels unreal. I can't believe I'm getting married." Carl laughed breathlessly, leaning against the counter and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're happy, Carl. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Rick said softly, squeezing Carl's shoulder.

Michonne put down the bottle and stood, approaching the duo and slowly wrapping her free arm against Carl, pulling him against her side. Rick enveloped his family in his arms, Michonne and Carl laughing as Carl embraced them both.

This kind of shock was different to what Rick was use to. Instead of being left feeling empty, torn open, and helpless, he felt overjoyed, proud, and excited for his son. 

It was a welcome change.


End file.
